The Heirs: Book Four
by CookieTheif666
Summary: With heartbreak and life/death encounters harassing our heroine, the Triwizard Tournament seems like child's play. Will this be the end of the heir to Slytherin? Femslash
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I will never own Harry Potter_

Book Four:

Chapter One:

I never told you about my half-sister, did I?

Her name is Sophia Harlin; she's the daughter of my father and step-mother. She twenty nine and has always been like a big sister to me since I was seven. She has deep green eyes and long blonde hair which obviously attracted her husband, Carlos Harlin.

But last year, when she was christening her daughter, Kayla, she gave me the honour of becoming her god-mother. Kayla really wanted me to be her "other parent" as she calls it, so I couldn't say no. The ceremony went off without a hitch and Charlie was a Kayla.

Kayla is now eleven years old and will be attending Hogwarts with me this year. The gang doesn't know about her because I like to keep some things secret, but seeing how the circumstances have changed, I see no reason to hide it anymore.

I just hope she doesn't get freaked out by Hagrid.

_Break_

Before the start of the school year, Draco's father invited the gang to the Quidditch world cup which we graciously accepted. We later found out that we would be sitting in the Ministers box, a great privilege.

Unfortunately, when we arrived we saw Harry Potter and the Weasely family. And… her. It was painful to even say her name.

We heard Ron ask how high up they were, when Lucius Malfoy answered.

"Let's just say that if it rains, you'll be the first to know." He said which made all of us smirk. Draco had bragged that the Minister himself invited us here which made Lucius scold him for boasting.

"After all, there's no need with these people." Spat Mr Malfoy and we made our way to our seats. We watched as the Bulgarian took on the Irish with their seeker, Victor Krum. It was brilliant because I hear that he is still in school, attending Durmstrang Institute.

The Irish ended up winning because Victor Krum wanted to end the match on his own terms.

The gang had parted ways towards the end of it, having more fun than we expected.

_Break_

Kayla and I stood on Platform 9 ¾, waiting for the Hogwarts Express and the gang. After five minutes of me having to explain to Kayla that Ella doesn't like her tail being pulled and Ella turning back into her human form to have a go at Kayla, the gang showed up leisurely.

"Thank you for taking your sweet time, meanwhile I have to control an Animagus and a first year." I grumbled as I held Kayla's hand who, at the sight of the gang, buried her head in my stomach.

"Who's the little girl?" Asked Astoria bending down so she get in eye level with her. I chuckled at Kayla's shyness and picked her so that she sat on my left hip. She was just that small.

"This little minx is Kayla, my niece." I said, smiling and bouncing Kayla up and down to encourage her. Slowly, she took her head out of the crook of my neck and faced the gang. They all smiled charmingly, something all Slytherins can do.

"See they aren't so bad. They smell a little but they're nice." I said, which caused Pansy to hit me on the arm, making Kayla giggle.

After this little interaction, we boarded the train and settled into one compartment. Kayla sat with us because she didn't know anyone else. After two minutes of talking, two boys came towards our doors.

One boy had dark skin like Blaise and the other had a face that reminded me of Astoria. There was no doubt in my minded they were related.

"Blaise, I need two galleons." Asked the small boy to which Blaise frowned. He asked him why to which the little boy answered with," For candy from the trolley."

Huffing, Blaise gave the boy his money. The boy smiled than looked around the room till his eyes landed on Charlie.

"Hello." The boy said curiously, while the other boy made his way to Astoria and hugged her. She hugged back and he went back to Blaise's relative.

"Hi." Answered Kayla, poking her head out of my embrace.

"My name is Lui Zabini." He said while the other blond boy spoke up. "And I'm Adam Greengrass." Kayla seemed to perk up and introduced herself. This might just be the beginning of a friendship.

He outstretched his hand and after she looked at me for approval, she shook his hand. After this little moment, I kissed Kayla on the head and she left with the boys. I watched with content eyes, knowing that I could trust her and the boys.

"You really love her don't you?" Asked Draco with a hint of awe in his voice. I chuckled and nodded because I could find any other way to express myself.

I looked around the room and noticed all of the changes. Draco and Blaise had caught up to my height while the others were just slightly below us. Draco had gotten a haircut so now his hair was trimmed and a lot less oily. It was swept to the side to show off his boyish good looks.

Blaise still had that clean and shaven look but his shoulders broadened quite a bit. His skin was slightly darker but it looked good on him.

Crabbe and Goyle still have those huge muscles but have cleaned up nicely. Shaved heads and tough expression: they didn't look like fifteen year olds.

Pansy had let her dark hair grow out but had her hair up on a ponytail. She gave up on short hair and her new style really made her green eyes stand out. She really filled out nicely: Blaise was a lucky guy.

Astoria had dyed her hair a dark shade of blonde which made her pale skin and blue eyes stand out. Like Pansy, she had grown into her skin. She grew a head taller from the last time I saw her so she almost reached up me

I had grown too. I had the same hairstyle but my hair was a darker shade than last year and was freshly shaven. I ended getting a new marking near my left eye which was two small interlocked serpents. I thought it looked alright. My shoulders were a lot broader than last year, almost matching Draco's. My muscles were more defined, which included my abs.

But I wondered if we had changed emotionally.

_Break_

When we had gotten off the train to Hogwarts, we were carried up by carriages and I finally noticed that Thestrals were the creatures that carried us up the hill to Hogwarts. They can only be seen by someone who has witnessed death.

Then I realised that I died for three seconds then my heart started beating again, during my second year. I suppose that is why I can see them.

I don't know why people say they look scary; they actually look kind of cool. With a skeletal body and the face of a reptile, they reminded me of Dobermans.

As we got up to the castle, we watched a flying Chariot almost kill poor, old Hagrid. I didn't know why they were here of why a magical ship had appeared from under the water. What I did know, is that I was going to find out soon enough.

_Break_

As we sat at the Slytherin table towards the end with Ella sitting in my lap (trust me: I tried pushing her off, but when she wants to sit somewhere, no one can move her) we waited for the first years to get sorted.

We had kept an eye on Kayla and her friends and they were finally being sorted. The boys were sorted into Hufflepuff which just left her.

"Kayla Harlin!" Called Professor McGonagall, which made Kayla nervously sit on the stool. When the sorting hat was placed on her head, it took a while to sort her because it couldn't decide whether to put her in Slytherin or Hufflepuff.

Finally, it called out," Hufflepuff!" What a shame but at least I know that Cece will be looking after her. Sure enough, when Kayla sat on her seat at the Hufflepuff table, she turned around and waved happily while Cece gave me a knowing nod to which I nodded back.

After all the first years began to settle into their Houses, Dumbledore spoke.

"Now, before you dig into your food, I would like to announce something. This year, Hogwarts shall be holding a very special event. The Triwizard Tournament!" The whole hall erupted into cheers and whoops of happiness! I knew there was a reason for those Chariots and Ships.

"Hogwarts will not just be your home this year but home to two other schools of magic. Please treat them as you would treat your friends here." He ordered gently, gaining welcoming nods from everyone.

"Now please welcome the lovely ladies of Beauxbantons Academy of Magic and their headmaster Madam Maxime." Woman dressed in blue silk had made their way into the Hall, making all the men swoon. I, however, had my eye on one girl who had been staring in my direction for a while now.

Also known as Hermione Granger, the homophobic heart breaker. She was as beautiful as ever, her hair less wild and more glossy. Her face grew more angelic and had filled out wonderfully. I snapped out of my gaze, remembered my goal and immediately gave her a cold glare so she looked away.

When I looked up, a women taller than Hagrid, walked up to Dumbledore who kissed her hand. What a gentleman.

After the wild cheering died down, Dumbledore spoke again.

"And our brothers from the Durmstrang Institute, and their headmaster Igor Karkaroff!" The hall was silent as men with body-building figures marched in. The made these amazing moves, flipping and creating dragons out of fire.

Behind them, their headmaster and Victor Krum had walked in with such intimidation. Igor hugged Dumbledore as old friends would.

"Now we must welcome them the only way we know how. Everyone on your feet." Said Dubledore, motioning us to sing the school song. I really hated this: If I wanted to hear singing, I would go to a concert. Then I got an idea.

When the song finished, I walked up to Dumbledore and quietly asked him for a favour. When he agreed, I gathered all the other heirs.

We took our positions and began to do our magic. Diana began created wind figures and music that sounded like a flute, from different sounds. While the music still went on, Alexander quickly created flames from the castle torches. He took those flames which made the hall pitch black except for the flames that merged with the wind figures.

I joined by created water animals from the moistness in the air. Wolves, Unicorns, Hipogriffs you name it. I was able to control my powers because of Charlie's help.

Lucas created rose from his sand pouch and gave each one to the head masters and the Beauxbatons ladies.

Finally, we finished and as Alex returned the flames to its original place, we all bowed as people cheered for us.

We took our seats and began the feast. I ate quickly but with grace because I had to keep my strength up so I wouldn't faint. Then after we had finished, Dumbledore called for our attention for the last time.

There was a large object where the teachers were sitting but I had no idea what it was.

"The Triwizard Tournament: people have given their lives up for the reward of eternal glory. For their school to receive: The Triwizard Cup!" He pointed his wand at the strange object and it turned into a blue cup which read: "Triwizard Cup."

The hall applauded and settle down as Dumbledore dimmed the flames in the hall. In the middle of the hall, stood a giant goblet that had blue flames dancing across it.

"The Goblet of Fire. If you place your name in it, you create a binding contract with it that can't be broken. But let me warn you: this tournament is not for the faint of heart. If you are selected, there is no turning back. Which is why there is a new rule. To explain, which have Mr Bartemius Crouch Sr."

A man in a black top hat walked up to the stage and stretched out his arms.

"After much consideration, the Ministry had decided to place and age limit of 17 on this year's tournament." The whole hall booed and moaned in disapproval and some even started shouting. But Dumbledore had silenced the hall with one word: Silence.

"The decision is final. Anyone who wants to place their name into the Goblet has till the end of this week." Said Dumbledore and we all finished our meals and went to our common rooms.

This week will be interesting.

_Break_

People stood around the Goblet of Fire all week, watching as people placed their names in. Fleur Delacour from Beauxantons had placed her name in and so did Cedric Diggory, a Hufflepuff.

Then the two Weasley twins tried to get passed the age line that Dumbledore drew but failed hilariously. They ended up turning into old men.

Victor Krum had placed his name in, before winking at Hermione. To say I wasn't jealous was accurate: I wasn't the jealous type. But I did feel a pang of hurt knowing that any other man could try and ask her out. But then again, she is dating that Weasel. Oh well, I'm sure I'll get over her some time.

In the next eternity.

_Break_

It was finally time to select the champions for The Triwizard Tournament. Everyone waited with bated breath as Dumbledore called out the names.

A piece of paper flew out of the Goblet of Fire which Dumbledore caught.

"From Durmstrang Institute, Victor Krum!" The whole hall broke out in loud applause and when the second piece of paper flew out, the applause died down.

"From the Beauxbantons, Fleur Delacour!" How did I just know that she would win? Now it was time for the Hogwarts champion.

"And from Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory!" He was one of Cece's friends, realy great guy but I've never met him. Dumbledore began his closing speech, congratulating the champions.

But something was going on with the Goblet of Fire: it looked like it wasn't done. But the champions have already been selected, why isn't it done?

Dumbledore quickly caught the parchment that flew out of the Goblet of Fire and the next thing he said would define my destiny.

"Vanessa Slytherin!"

_Holy Shit._

_Okay, so it's a cliff hanger I know but I'll post the new chapter soon. Cheers!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry or his Potter.

Chapter Two

I vaguely remember Draco pushing me to get up and moving. I remember taking the piece of parchment from Dumbledore and thinking," _This is not really happening. It's a dream I'm having and I'll wake up anytime now."_

I watched a people shouted out accusations but all I could hear was the deafening shock that ringed in my ears. My face was tinted a bright shade of red and my chest tightened remarkably.

Snape gave me an odd look and Professor McGonagall rested a hand on my shoulder as I walked to stand with the other Champions.

_Why does this always happen to me?_

_Break_

I went in Dumbledore's office along with the other Champions who, for the moment, were a nervous wreck. I leaned against the wall, thinking over what just happened. I was wrongly chosen for the Triwizard Tournament and now the majority of the school thinks I'm a cheat.

Just then, I heard angry shouting from on top of the stairs and I immediately got off the wall and played with my hands in anxiety.

Dumbledore and the other adults ran down the stairs with the former shouting my name. He grabbed my collar as I backed into a nearby table. I could smell lemon sherbet on his breath.

"Did you put your name in the Goblet, Vanessa?!" He screamed, while I shook my head vigorously. I hope he believes me.

"Did you ask one of the older students to do it for you?" He asked heatedly, as the others watched his anger dissolve.

"No sir, I swear." I answered honestly, hoping that the tightness around my chest would calm down.

Dumbledore calmed down slightly and released his strong grip, while the other headmasters fought with him, accusing me of lying, as if I haven't been accused enough today.

"It's up to you now, Barty." Said Dumbledore solemnly, as the whole room waited with bated breath for his decision, including myself.

With a shake in his voice, he said," The rules are absolute. The girl must compete in the tournament." This was one of those times that I wish I could die.

_Break_

"What the hell happened?" Asked Draco as I walked into the Common Room. Apparently, they were all waiting for me to come back. Pansy had stopped pacing and the rest of the gang made themselves at home on the couches.

"I don't know." I replied, dropping into the couch next to Astoria and Crabbe. "One minute, I'm cheering for the Champions and ready to go back to the Common Room. The next, I'm being accused for cheating and lying."

The gang got quiet as other Slytherins entered the entered the room. Every Slytherin gathered around us and I feared for my safety.

The Head Boy and Girl stepped forward and had a dead serious look on their face. I gulped and stood up in respect. They were my elders after all.

"Did you place your name into the Goblet of Fire?" Asked The Head Boy. I looked him dead in the eyes and spoke with a clear voice.

"I swear on my mother's grave that I didn't. Anyone who says otherwise is a liar, not me." My voice rang out clear as a bell and I realised that it was so easy to talk about my mother with the Slytherins: my family.

The Head girl smiled while the boy just sighed in relief. He walked passed me so that he could face everyone.

"We don't usually have unscheduled house meetings but this is the exception. We will support Vanessa during the Triwizard Tournament no matter what. We only have each other so make her feel safe.

"If any of the other houses tease her for it, get back at them. But nothing too drastic. We don't want them catching on. Also, try to find out any information about the tasks for the tournament." He looked over at me and spoke," Make the Slytherin's proud!"

Everyone cheered and suddenly, I was on someone's shoulders and they were celebrating. For what no one knew: We just knew that we were happy.

After a while, everyone went to sleep and I was left staring at the ceiling. Will I survive? And will I bring pride to my family?

I turned to my side and watched the rise and fall of Ella chest, thanking Merlin that she knew I didn't cheat. She always slept on my bed so I was perfectly comfortable snuggling into her, grateful that I wouldn't have to worry alone.

I had a family and a damn good one at that.

Break

The night passed quickly and soon, I was dreading going back to classes. We always have a double period of potions with the Gryffindors. What a joy but at least Snape will be there.

I quickly dressed and went down into the Great Hall with Ella, ignoring the remarks from other students. I did, however, pay attention to the Slytherins who stood up for me. Ella was hanging onto my left arm to assure me that I was okay.

I walked into the Great Hall and quickly began my meal: Anxiety creates quite an appetite.

I did notice Hermione staring at me with something I couldn't quite place. I watched as Ron tried to get her attention but failed. I locked our eyes and the world started spinning. Everything was blurry except for her and I didn't know why.

I didn't realise that we had been staring at each other for a while until Crabbe clicked his fingers in front of my face.

I snapped out of the gaze and looked at him puzzled. I asked what happened and he pointed at the banner that the Gryffindors were holding up smugly.

_VANESSA IS A FRAUD, SHE'S SUCH A NIMROD!_

_VANESSA IS A CHEAT, HOPE SHE'LL GET BEAT!_

_VANESSA IS A LIAR, GET SET ON FIRE!_

I tried to ignore it but they started to howl with laughter which set my skin on fire. My hand started opening and closing in irritation and the vein on my neck was showing itself. I was already on edge from being chosen so I didn't need a bunch of annoying Gryffindors adding to my anxiety.

Finally at my breaking point, I felt Hogwarts shake beneath me but I didn't care: I wanted them to feel fear.

I took my wand out of my pocket and pointed it at the banner. "Reducto!" I shouted and a green ray shot out of the tip of my wand, turning the banner into dust. I watched as the Gryffindors who were once so smug, were now trying to get out of my line of sight.

I breathed a shaky sigh and quietly sat down; praying that someone would wrap their arms around me and tell me it's alright.

I got something better: Ella came over to me, placed her hand gently on my cheek and kissed my temple. I felt myself calm down as she grabbed my hand. I quickly stood up when I realised what time it is.

"We'd better get to class: Wouldn't want to keep Snape waiting."

_Break_

I noticed that Harry had been staring at me the whole lesson and I decided I'd confront him later. As we dabbled in potion making, I quickly left the rest of the potion up to Draco because Snape had called me over.

I stood up straight and said," Yes Professor?" He gave me a warm look, something that he only gives to Slytherins.

"Meet me in my office: We need to discuss your plan for the first task." He answered and curtly returning to his teaching. I nodded and returned back to my work, curious as to what he had in mind.

When I did meet him, he quickly motioned me into the office and shut the door. Any other student would find this strange but I trusted him: For some strange reason, I believed he was a good man with a tainted heart.

I sat down of the chair opposite from his and watched him do the same.

"The first task will be Dragons." That hit me like a bombshell. _Dragons? _Dumbledore wasn't kidding when he said I'd be risking my life.

Regaining my composure, I leaned back on my chair, thinking about my strategy.

"What are you planning to do to defend yourself? Mind you, wands are permitted but brooms are not." He questioned slowly, watching the gears in my mind shift and run wild. Finally, it clicked.

"I'll use my elemental magic. That way, I can control whatever happens during the task. Besides, Dragon's use fire which I can easily deflect." I answered confidently, pleasing Snape with this answer.

I stayed till dinner, going over my plans. Hopefully, I won't die.

_Break_

When I entered the Great Hall, it seemed like everyone's eyes were on me. I looked to the Slytherin table who strangely pointed to the Hufflepuff table. I quickly looked over to see the most heartbreaking scene.

Cece had her arms around Kayla who was bawling her bright green eyes out. I rushed over to them when Kayla saw me.

I knelt to the ground with my arms out as her she ran into me and cried on my shoulder. With a pain in my chest, I hugged her tightly and picked her up. She kept crying until I gently rocked her. She mumbled something about me dying which made my heart ache.

"Shh, I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here with you, OK? Kayla?" I comforted her ignoring the looks from everyone. She looked up at me and gave me a long hug.

This touching scene made Cece take Kayla from my arms before giving me a sad look. When they both sat down, I kissed the top of Cece's head and returned to my seat.

Or at least tried to.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and when I turned around, pale blue eyes looked at me with so much regret and grief that it almost brought a tear to my eye.

Harry looked like he just went through hell and back. His eyes were red which told me that he has been crying. Suddenly, he was spilling his guts.

"I'm sorry for treating you the way I have, I miss you. I was such a prick to you and I'll understand if you hate me still but… I had to tell you that now, in case…" I knew that he was being honest because when he lied, he blinked a lot.

He didn't blink once.

I sighed and said," I don't hate you, Harry." His eyes gleamed with happiness and hope as he smiled broadly. "But I can't forgive you. Not yet anyway."

He sighed and thanked me before I walked back to my seat.

This was going to be a long year.

_Sorry for not updating soon enough but I had homework to do so… Cheers!_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series.

Chapter Three:

To be completely honest, I wasn't feeling too good about the first task. I know that I have my wand and can use my elemental powers but what if I hesitate or falter: I might lose my life because of my mistakes.

Ella seems to be smitten with someone because whenever I look at her in the Great Hall ( She doesn't sit on my lap anymore for some reason), she's always looking at someone on the Gryffindor table with these puppy dog eyes.

Who the hell is she looking at?

Also, I find it funny that everyone is now talking to me more since I entered the tournament. Bunch of suck-up's, the lot of them.

I met an awkward boy named Neville who has an aptitude for Herbology. He's a really nice bloke despite the fact that he doesn't have many friends outside the Gryffindors.

I caught Hermione staring at me again which made me want to bite her head off: How dare she make my heart leap after what she's done. I know that she might have conflicting emotions since Harry's apology, but Jesus Christ it was aggravating.

I just hope that my head doesn't explode with all this stress. But at this point, it's seems like quite the idea.

_Break_

Never would I think that a woman besides the one I would love would ever see me topless.

What happened was Astoria had just come back from class while I had a free period. I decided to have a shower to get off all the dirt from playing a game of Quidditch with Blaise and Draco. I finished around the same time Astoria came back from her last period.

I was drying myself and wrapped the towel around my hips when she barged in thinking I was decent.

When our eyes locked for the briefest of seconds before her eyes darted down to my chest, I smiled awkwardly and said, "Hey?"

Her face was redder than a Weasely's hair.

When I was actually decent and went out of the bathroom, Astoria was pacing around the room, fidgeting nervously.

"Astoria?" I drawled out lazily with a smirk to boot as she whipped around to face me. She rambled on apologizing for what happened when Ella and Pansy walked in the door.

Ella crashed on my bed as usual while Pansy decided to get changed, shamelessly. Of course.

"What happened?" Ella asked half-heartedly while filing her nails. I chuckled and told her that Astoria had seen me naked while the Astoria argued that it was only my top half.

"She's got a nice rack, doesn't she?" Asked Ella, still bored but quite as much as before. Astoria had stared at her in shock while I raised my eyebrow in amusement. Pansy just agreed with Astoria.

Wait what?

"So you've all seen me naked?" I asked horrified, slumping my shoulders. They all nodded again and I face planted into Pansy's bed with a groan. Screw my life.

To my dismay, they all just laughed and dragged me off to dinner after we changed.

Break

I waited nervously inside the tent with the other Champions, praying that I wouldn't get charred alive by whatever dragon I was fighting.

As I walked past the curtain, I heard my name being whispered out. Curious, I leaned my ear against the fabric and recognized Draco's voice. What surprised me was that he sounded scared.

"Hey mate. How's it going?" He asked with a shake in his voice, opening the curtain just slightly. I chuckled and said," I'm just dandy." We laughed softly when Draco sighed nervously.

"Listen, I just wanted you to know that you're like a sister to me and I love you. So when you fight…"

"The dragon?" I finished for him when he suddenly jumped out of curtains and hugged me tightly. Before I could do anything the sound of a camera flashing made us pull apart.

There stood Rita Skeeter, in all her mistaken glory. How I hated the woman: exposing secrets that destroyed lives. Muggles call people like her Paparazzi.

"Look at this: young love. You should be happy to know that if you don't win this tournament, at least you have each other." She commented slyly, analysing us as her quick-quote quill wrote down lies on a writing pad.

"I'm gay." I answered in a lazy but aggravated voice, wishing she would go and pet the dragon I would be fighting.

"Interesting…" Was all she said before Victor Krum chased her away to my defence. I knew that this guy had a heart of gold so I just nodded to him in thanks.

Suddenly, the headmasters and Mr Barty Crouch Sr walked into the tent, creating a circle. Draco was squished in the corner next to Dumbledore and I. He hurried out awkwardly when Dumbledore had spotted him before they announced the dragons we were assigned to.

I, unfortunately, received the Hungarian Horntail: The most aggressive dragons ever known.

Why did Merlin hate me?

I was the last champions to fight my dragon which only made me even more agitated. When the canon fired, my heart leaped into my throat: It's all or nothing.

I slowly crept up to the entrance, praying that it doesn't hear me. I took a deep breath and slyly poked my head out from the wall. I locked eyes with a pair of bright gold eyes that narrowed in rage. Soon, blazing hot fire erupted from his lungs, aimed right for my head. I quickly dodged it and hid behind some rocks in the arena.

I noticed a golden egg in the middle of the arena and planned my attack quickly and carefully. I had less than five seconds to find some shelter from the fire and grab my wand. My eyes landed on a rock formation that had a certain curve I could use to my advantage.

I reached into my right side pocket and made a mad dash for the rock. I quickly threw a protective spell to shield myself as the dragon spat more and more fire at me while people cheered and gasped in horror.

I threw my back against the rock and muttered, "Agumenti." A jet of water flew out of my wand which saved me the trouble of having to get some out of the air.

I created a sphere of water as I strained to hear the roans and steps of the dragon which was getting closer. I made the ball bigger and thought of a brilliant idea.

The arena was silent as the dragon slowly crept up on me. I waited to till the very last momen when its head turned to face me. Quickly, I threw the ball of water at the dragon and as it hit its face, I froze the water so it couldn't move its head.

Not taking any chances, I ran for the egg and scooped it up as a prize. I did it! I got through the first task!

_Break_

As it turns out, opening the golden egg isn't the best move to make unless you like having your ear drums burst. It literally sounded like Pansy when she finds out that someone moved her makeup.

Dumbledore says that the answer to the next task is in this egg but all it does is scream like a banshee when you open it. The Slytherins are already working on finding out what the Second task is while I've decided to just carry it wherever I go.

The answer is bound to come up at some time, right? I bloody hope so.

_So that was that, I won't be updating for a while because I'll be getting surgery done soon. Cheers!_


End file.
